I need you to remember
by StayStrongNWM
Summary: Kakashi has been assigned a mission, a mission to protect "The long lost girl of Konoha". Ayumé wakes up and finds her whole world up side down, and totally different. What's that weird tattoo on her back so suddenly? And how does this silver-haired stranger, know her so well? How come he looks so utterly familiar to her? Can Kakashi, make Ayumé... Remember?
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue): What, in Heaven

**I need you to remember.**

**(This is going to be a Kakashi fanfiction. Read if you like, there may be some (a lot) cheese, and maybe lemon, idk huehue. I do not own Naruto or anything related to it I just woke up one day and found my duty to be writing a fanfic about our favourite Copy Nin :D)**

**Chapter 1 (Prologue): _"What, in Heaven's name?_**

"Come in" Tsunade called for the person behind the door of her office. She knew he stood there, waiting. Tsunade could draw the man behind the door on the wood still taking him away from her sight. "You summoned me, Tsunade-sama?" A manly voice spoke, before the silver haired man walked up to her desk. Her eyes narrowed watching the man in front of her. He was totally worn out, drained by the weight on his back, his one revealed eye seemed even more dull than it normally was and his lips were pulled in a straight line behind the black mask covering them. He once was a happy man, though you wouldn't think that, seeing him now. After… Thát, something inside him simply snapped, and he changed.

"Tsunade-sama…?" He asked again, after clearing his throat. "I did" Tsunade replied, moving her focus back to him. "The reason I called for you, Hatake… Is that I have a mission for you" The blonde haired woman stood up from her chair and walked slowly over to the windows, watching over Konoha. Tsunade happened to be the Hokage of Konoha, and at times like this, she wasn't all too pleased with that. After all, she was the one to tell this man that his future would change once again. "Alright, what's my mission, Tsunade-sama? Are you okay? You seem so… Distant" She heard Kakashi's voice behind her, and she slowly turned around meeting his grey eyes. Kakashi noticed her concerned gaze, and he felt his heart sink a little. Could it be...?

"Kakashi, her seal's awakened" She finally said. Tsunade watched the man in front her gasp and take a step back. "Y-You mean… Hér?" He stuttered. She only nodded, and although he'd probably never admit it, Tsunade noticed the tears that sprung into his one uncovered eye just before he closed it. Kakashi fisted his hands as he felt his knees go weak. "What is my mission, Tsunade-sama?" He repeated, regaining his posture and clenching his jaw. The woman knew him all too well, to see through his tough act. There may be not much left in this world what could touch this man, but if there was one single thing, it was her. This girl, was better known as "The lost girl of Konoha". Ayumé. Though only a few people in Konoha knew her like that, seen as since that one day, no one ever talked about her again.

She'd now be a bright young woman, Tsunade hoped, because only that thought helped her to keep going. Ayumé wouldn't have any worries, well, at least, she didn't have. Until now. "Kakashi, you're the only one…" She shot him a pained smile. "You are to protect her. No matter what. Be the one you were to her, Kakashi. Be the one she can talk to, who she trusts, someone to love and care for her, and protect her if needed" Kakashi looked on the verge of breaking down. His trembling body seemed to be about to give in at any moment. "I can't, Tsunade" He whispered. "Yes, you can. You're the only one who can, and you know that" She tried desperately to persuade him. "But she doesn't even remember who I am! She doesn't know anything anymore! All that we had, all that we shared, the feelings, the memories, she doesn't know anymore! S-She doesn't knów me any-m-more" No one has probably ever seen Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi broken like this. The last word he cried out, after shouting until his throat hurt and his voice came out rather raw. He sunk onto his knees, and even covered his face in his hands.

"She will remember, Kakashi. She will. You only can make her remember. Of course she will have questions, and she will get frustrated. She will shout, and cry, and knowing her even throw things. But she will remember you, Kakashi. Right now, you and I both know, everyone is her enemy and Ayumé needs someone to protect her. Now do you want me to assign you this mission, or should I ask someone else?!" Tsunade stood her ground as the Hokage, though she hated being stern like this. She even, being the only one to know about their story, had never seen Kakashi like this. Not when the news first came, not when they sealed Ayumé, not even when they escorted her out of town. He'd just grown, numb. Kakashi was found days after days on his couch, staring into nothing but air. His friends would try to talk to him, take him out to cheer him up, only get a simple reaction. But the silver haired man's heart grew cold, and he didn't let anyone close anymore. "No… Please, not someone else Tsunade" Kakashi plead in front of her, making her give a firm nod.

* * *

As I stood up, I noticed something was different today. For example, my legs didn't hurt as much anymore as they did before, and the cold I had yesterday was gone. I walked over to my closet to pick some clothes to wear today, but stopped abruptly as I faintly got a glimpse of my own reflection in the mirror. Red. My hair was bright, vibrant red. One of my hands came up to stroke through the thick curls, only finding out it was bound with something. "What in Heaven's…" I whispered to myself. I took out the clip holding my hair together, but I couldn't quite remember putting that in. Speaking of that, I also couldn't really recall dyeing my hair bright red. My hair fell loose and it reached almost down until my thighs, it was almost thrice as long as it used to be.

Pinching the skin of my upper arm to see if I was still dreaming, I hissed in pain. Opening my eyes I looked at the girl in the mirror. Fluorescent, almost cat-like green eyes stared back at me, and waves of red framed the porcelain white colour of my skin. "What kind of joke this" I groaned. What in Heaven's name happened over the night?! I couldn't remember doing anything but simply reading one of my favourite novels, taking a shower and then falling asleep under the soft blankets of my bed.

Coming down from the shock, but unavoidably at unease I tried to just act as normal as possible and simply continue my morning routine. Maybe this would all just go away if I just acted normal. Well, as normal as you could, waking up and finding your appearance being changed into something you've never seen before. Picking out some simple black jeans, I matched it with a white top. I walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower, and after drying myself off, I got dressed and headed back into my room. Once I'd succeeded in hiding as much of my now red, big volume curls under a grey beanie, I walked into the kitchen and made myself fruit-salad for breakfast. While eating from my bowl of fruit, I walked around the house trying to find my shoes when my eyes got sight of something shiny on the floor.

Putting the bowl down onto the table, I walked over to the thing that caught my eye. It was the clip that was binding my hair this morning. I ran my thumb over it, and felt a slight burning feeling shoot through my hand. Immediately retreating my finger, I saw it was a golden lion broche. It somehow looked familiar. Had I seen this before…? A sharp pain shot through my head, and I suddenly felt dizzy. I couldn't quite get a hold of my buckling knees, and the last thing I felt, before I blacked out was a burning feeling in my hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, my first chapter to what's supposed to becoming a multi-chaptered Kakashi fanfiction! If people like, review and rate I would really like to continue this :) Tell me what you think and I'll give you ramen :D

**Second Author's Note:** Thank you guys for the reviews! I erased some of the typing-mistakes (Kakashi suCking on his knees might be a little... Weird. Also, I got a PM saying the alinea's were a bit too large, so I put some extra in it! Well, off to writing you guys Chapter 2! It'll be up soon! Please keep reviewing! *Hands over ramen to every one of you cuties*


	2. Chapter 2: A Painful Memory

**I need you to remember.**

**Chapter 2: A Painful Memory**

Kakashi almost flew through the trees. He let Konoha behind him a long time ago, and the forest was getting thinner in trees with every second that passed. Faster, and faster he went, loosing track of time, the world and anything that once was his reality. "You have to leave now, Kakashi" Tsunade had said. "She's already changing back" Kakashi cringed slightly at the idea. Would he be able to save her this time? Would it be enough, and if so, would he be on time? "Back to... Hér?" He'd asked, surprised at how much effort it took to get her name over his lips. Ayumé. Her name was now, as he was hopping from one tree to the next, the only thing in his mind.

He suddenly stopped on a branch. This was the end of the thick forest, and before him the city was spread out. Lights danced before his eyes, reminding him of hers. He could remember her perfectly, and he probably would never forget her either, despite what would happen. A sad smile somehow found his way to his lips, and he sighed. Kakashi could recall all their moments together, the way she'd loved him, the way she'd broke his walls. His heart clenched miserably knowing that she probably didn't remember anything of that all anymore.

An image of her creeped back into his clouded mind. Screaming, and crying. Trying to crawl back to him by scratching her nails over the sand and stones she was dragged over. He could still hear her voice. _"Kakashi, please. No, please! Help me! Kakashi!" _Tears streamed down her red cheeks, as she got further and further away from him. The last thing she probably saw was him falling onto his knees, and yelling into nothing while he started slamming his fists into the dull sand.

* * *

_"Kakashi, please! No, pléáse! Help me! Kakashi!" A hoarse voice broke through the darkness. Was it... My own? Something warm trickled down my cheeks. Why was I crying? I felt myself get dragged away from a silver haired man. "Kakashi! Please" My voice came out quite broken. The man in front of me watched me with dull grey eyes, though I somehow knew he was in unimaginable pain. "No! Let me go! Please!" My hands tried to get a hold of everything, ánything that could stop them from dragging me further from him. I felt my nails break, and blood started to drip from the wounds on my hands. I kicked, cried and screamed, trying to break free. But it was no use. _

_The man in front of me became a fastly getting smaller, blurry vision. I heard myself scream until my voice broke, and no sound came out anymore. "No, no, please" A faint whisper, and my strength was gone. I gave in. The last thing I saw, was hím. He fell down on his knees, breaking down completely as he yelled and screamed into the night. His fists slamming into the ground repeatedly, hitting rocks and making his knuckles bleed. He then fell onto the ground completely, and started crying. _

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? I sat up, and saw the night had already covered the city in darkness. My head was pounding, and my cheeks were wet. Did I cry? Somehow I felt drained, and tired. Like I had run for miles and miles. My heart carried an unexplainable weight of hurt, and misery, and my throat felt like it was knotted. Swallowing and sighing, I tried to get rid of the burning feeling. I dried my cheeks and figured I was still crying. I couldn't stop myself. I curled myself into a ball, and fell asleep on the floor.

The moment I woke up the sun was shining softly into the living room. I wondered why I fell asleep here, but the images of the dream soon came back and my heart seemed to clench at the memories. Slowly I stood up, but my muscles were stiff and my whole body hurt. In the bathroom I looked into the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red from crying so much, and my cheeks were flustered. I looked miserable. I sighed at the reflection in the mirror. A sharp pain ran through my back and I almost fell down. Getting a hold of the sink I turned to watch my back into the mirror and gasped.

* * *

Tsunade's last words echoed through Kakashi's head as he walked through the city. He tried to shove the thoughts away, but failed. _"If this goes wrong... Kakashi. She could..." _She didn't need to finish that sentence for him. He had slammed the door, and left without another word. Now here he was, in the city where she lived. He knew exactly where to walk, and he knew exactly where he could find her. But it wasn't that easy. He didn't even know what she looked like, or what she was like. How far was she "changed" back into... Herself? He didn't know, but a familiar feeling of unease crept upon him as he thought about her.

Quickening his pace, he tried to smoothly maneuver himself through the crowd of people. He knew this feeling all too well. It was common sense to him. This feeling could only mean one thing. She wasn't doing well. Now running, Kakashi tried to be as fast as he could. Turn after turn he took, passing street after street. He went faster and faster until he saw her. His heart ached at the sight of her. He stilled his movements and came to a halt. For a moment he didn't knew what to do, but then she turned around. Her green eyes met his, and they locked together.

* * *

A lion. Another stab of pain and I clenched my hand around the sink. What was happening to me? I couldn't think straight anymore. A voice spoke softly to my thoughts. _"Ayumé..." _A manly voice I somehow couldn't quite place. It wasn't the voice of a stranger, though I couldn't match a face to it either. Repeatedly the voice whispered my name, and I couldn't help but starting to run. Out the door, into the cool night's air. Faster and faster, not knowing where to go. But I kept going. I needed to get away.

I ran, and ran, surprised I wasn't getting tired. I came to a stop at the lake. Watching the water calmed me. Wave after wave crashed softly over my bare feet. I hadn't even bothered to put shoes on. I felt new tears trickle down my cheeks as the air came out in harsh breaths. Clenching my hands to fists in pressed my nails into my skin. Why couldn't I remember? I knew it was important, because the fire inside me wouldn't let me forget that. I couldn't get rid of the burning inside, the aching, and the feeling of something slipping away from me.

It was something that flooded slowly through my thoughts, and no matter how hard I tried to get a hold of it, I couldn't grasp it. The pain on my back was still present, but it somehow seemed to fade little by little. A strange feeling of serenity came over me as I heard footsteps coming closer. Someone ran up to me, but came to a sudden stop. I slowly turned around, and my eyes found one uncovered grey eye. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. Our eyes locked together.

_In front of me, stood the man from the horrible vision I had before._

* * *

**Author's note: **So, they meet again. Will Ayumé remember Kakashi? What do you think? Review, fav and follow please :3 I'll hand out cookies today :'D Alsooo, how do you like my writing style, any tips or trics? :3 Yushoo, third chapter will be up soon! Lemme know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3: I Promise, I will

**I need you to remember**

**Chapter 3: I promise, I will.**

* * *

Her eyes. They really were her eyes. Green and fluorescent, and they captured his soul just like before. He couldn't look away, even if he'd want to. Kakashi didn't even dare to breath. Scared that, maybe if he did, she'd disappear again. The red curls he loved so much reached down much longer and he could remember, but she was beautiful as always. There was just one thing bothering him. The tears that flooded down her pale cheeks, and the dull look in her eyes. What did she see?

* * *

Images flew through my mind. Like stars, I couldn't fathom into constellations. Scattered pictures, pieces of memories. Yet nothing was complete, and blank spots appeared more and more. Though they had one thing in common; the man standing in front of me. Did I know him? I did, but... I didn't on the other hand.

All that time he and I both held our breaths. Somehow it felt like time had stopped, and we were the only people on earth. Trying to remember something, or just simply ánything, I desperately focused on his grey eye. He showed so many emotions at once; recognition, hurt, pain, and... love? The way he watched me was somehow comforting. There was so much love and care in his gaze. I could feel the worry he seemed to have over me in the air around the both of us.

A new vague memory crept into my thoughts. The man in front me held me, closer than I'd ever been to someone before, as far as I could remember. He and I both trembled in fear, and the moment I recognised our surroundings in my memory, I saw myself getting dragged away from him.

Flinching at remembering, I closed my eyes and a sob left my lips. Another sharp pain shot through my head, following down to my spine, and my legs gave in.

_"Ayumé"_ Was all that I heard, besides his footsteps coming closer. But everything went black, once again.

* * *

_"Where are you taking me? Please... Let me see him only one more time, please!" My voice pleaded softly, as I was being sat down in a simple room. It was very dark and I couldn't see much, but some candles lit it up a bit. Someone came walking up to me. "T-Tsunade?" The candlelight made a scary dance of shadows flow over the face of the blonde haired woman approaching her. "I'm sorry Ayumé, it's for your own good" She whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek. Tsunade violently brushed it away and started writing on the floor, making a circle with me being the centre. "What are you doing?!" I heard my own voice ask in disgust and fear. The woman only softly shook her head, but didn't answer the question I asked. Tsunade started making seals with her firm hands. _

_"I'm so sorry Ayumé... I'm sorry"_

* * *

I immediately ran up to her as I saw her legs giving out. I catched her right before she'd hit the ground, but it was no use. Her eyes remained closed, and she was unconscious. I sighed watching the girl in my arms. Memories I hid far away into my mind crawled back up the surface of my reality. She still looked so small in his arms, yet she was a full grown woman now. Though he didn't have a clue of what she was seeing now, she did look serene. Her long lashes lay softly over her flustered cheeks, and the red unique curls framed her porcelain coloured skin. Her soft rosy lips were relaxed, though her body was slightly tense. It couldn't be something much enjoyable, that what she was seeing now, he thought.

He remembered her laying in his arms like this the first time it'd happened. She'd been conscious then, crying and clenching her fists into his shirt. He remembered her trying to hide against his chest, as villagers surrounding them shouted at the small girl in his arms. He'd cursed them. There even were people he never took a single glance at anymore. Among the people were some of his friends, for Heaven's sake. Ayumé had tried so hard... So damn hard. He felt the anger rise in his chest thinking about what people had called her. Names, curse words, whispers as she walked by on the streets. Some people even pointed at her. Though the girl acted tough, he knew better.

"Damn it" He muttered in defeat, as tears left his eyes. He'd uncovered his other eye shoving the forehead-protector higher up his head. The sharingan took his girl in, and he winched at all the memories coming back. If only she wasn't the one to carry that weight. If only he were strong enough to save her, back then. He cursed the world, himself and everything around them. Slowly, he stood up, picking her up in his arms.

_"This time, I will safe you, Ayumé. I promise, I will."_ He whispered, before walking away from the lake.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I couldn't really recall where I was, I looked around disorientated to say the least. I must've blacked out again, I thought, noticing the pounding feeling in my head. Looking over at the other side of the room I saw a man standing on the balcony. The sky seemed darker than it was normally, like it had changed to fit my mood or the things happening lately. The soft dim light of the almost full moon made the silver haired man look even more intriguing than he already was. His forehead-protector was discarded, as well as the mask he wore over the underside of his face.

I sat up slowly, making the small blanket fall off me. He turned around and watched me, it seemed like he was trying to decide whether to walk up to me or not. I was taken off guard seeing his face. To say he was handsome was an understatement. His strong, sharp jawline was matched with a smile that could set off a fire in any woman's heart. Though he had a firm scar covering his left eye, it only added to his features. The Sharingan spun lazily as he finally took some steps towards me. Reaching the bed, he sat down next to me. He smiled again, and pushed some strands of the red curls I now should probably start recalling as being my hair behind my ear.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was barely a whisper, unsure and held back. "I-I..." Maybe it was because the person I had seen in a horrible painful vision was sitting so close to me, or maybe it was just the fact that his voice affected so much inside me, but I couldn't form any words, let alone sentences. Worry shot through his eyes, though he tried to hide it, and I felt some strange need to comfort him. "I'm o-okay" I managed to whisper back. I could see my voice affected him as well as his did to me. I wondered what he was thinking, what he felt like, what all this meant; and if he knew.

"A-Are you?" I softly asked, my voice being a bit more steady than before. I could see he was surprised, and I wondered what he'd expected differently. "I... Uh. Y-Yes, I am. I think" I frowned at that, as he stuttered through his answer. "You think?" I asked, curious and somehow really worried about the man in front of me. Though I didn't quite remember him, my body and emotions seemed to know perfectly how to react to him and get an image of him. Like he was erased from my own memory, but never from my movements and emotional being. He seemed to over-think his answer twice before speaking again. "Do you remember, Ayumé?"

* * *

As he looked over the city below, he couldn't help but worry. If she woke up, what should he do? It was something he'd hold off to think about until now. He didn't know how she'd react to him, and he certainly didn't have the plan to lie to her about anything. The moon was almost full, and he just couldn't find a piece of mind. Softly sighing, he heard her stir in the bed behind him. He turned around to meet her eyes, and he simply couldn't move anymore. With every move she made, and every word she'd speak, new memories and images would creep into his mind. For many years those memories had haunt him, mostly at night, when nothing could take his mind off things. But now, he finally had a chance to relive them, to treasure and share them. His greatest fear was to mess up now, because he probably wouldn't get another chance.

Shaking away his thoughts, he walked up to his bed and sat down beside her. The few strands of her curls that fell before her eyes made his heart jump a little. It was something that just creeped into the long list of all the things he'd loved about her. He softly tucked them back behind her ear, admiring the soft blush that made its way up to her cheeks. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice barely hearable. The fear of making just one single mistake made him unsure of what to say, or do. "I-I..." She stuttered, and he figured she couldn't form the right words. He was worried she'd be scared of him, or maybe she would run away. Did he messed up already? "I'm o-okay" She whispered after a moment of silence, and he let out a sigh of relief. She somehow seemed to trust him. Could it be that she remembered?

"A-Are you?" She added shyly, but surely more confident than before. Her question surprised him, and for a moment he didn't know how to respond. Even though he didn't knew how she'd react to him, and he expected anything, he was still surprised at her worries and awareness over him. Maybe she really did remember... He didn't dare asking though, afraid of the answer. He shouldn't get his hopes up too high. "I... Uh. Y-Yes, I am. I think" He replied, and he watched her frown. "You think?" She asked, and he couldn't help but smirk at her all too well known sense of being curious. He couldn't help but wanting to ask. He needed to know. He couldn't possibly stand not knowing if she did. After clearing his throat, and gaining confidence, he spoke up. "Do you remember, Ayumé?"

* * *

**Author's note: **Huehuehue! A bit longer, and more explaining chapter three! I hope you all like it! Thanks to the amazing furrballs who reviewed, please keep doing so, and I might even do some contest soon! Also, please PM me your thoughts and likes and le's be fwiends :3 I hope chapter three explains more about both Kakashi and Ayumé and their feelings on the whole happening thingy's :D


	4. Chapter 4: A past, together Right?

**I need you to remember**

**Chapter 4: We have a past, together. Right?**

* * *

"R-Remember what?" I asked him, cautiously choosing my words. He sighed slowly, and I saw his lips tremble. I'd never seen someone look so vulnerable before. "Me?" He asked, and I heard the hope he put on the line in his voice. As much as I wanted to reassure him, and comfort him, I couldn't lie to him. "I..." I simply couldn't find a way to answer, I didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

He still stared at me, hopefully and awaiting my answer. "I... I, uhm. I don't know" I whispered, looking down as I fiddled my thumbs. "I... I see" I could hear the disappointment in his voice, and couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm s-sorry" I said, wanting him to look at me again. After he'd sight he stood up from the bed and turned his back to me. "Of course you are" His harsh voice hurt me more than I would first expect. I didn't quite hesitate, I just walked away from him.

* * *

Not really knowing where to go, I stepped into the cool air of the night. Somehow tears started flowing down my cheeks, and I couldn't stop my ragged breathing. The streets were empty and dark, and I seemed to be the only one walking them. I cried for myself, and I cried for him. What was there to remember? I wondered and wondered, but I couldn't get a hold of all the images in my head. At one point I finally felt how exhausted I was, and I didn't know quite how you I had been walking, but at some moment my legs gave in, and I tripped.

* * *

_"Why did you run away?!" A now familiar voice asked, yelling at me. Rain was pouring down in the forest we stood, facing eachother. "Why Ayumé?" He now whispered, throwing his hands up in defeat. His face softened, but pain and hurt were written all over. A sharp feeling of guilt took over my heart. "Because I can't take it anymore, Kakashi!" My voice sounded strangely twisted, and I saw how tears started trickling down his cheeks as I spoke these words. "We'll find a way. Together!" He pleaded, taking my hands in his, but I pulled them away almost immediately. "I will only cause you more pain" I whispered, as I started crying too. _

_"Please don't do this to me" His voice whispered as he took me in his arms. Kakashi held me to his chest as I started crying unbearably. Softly he started humming as he picked me up into his arms and started rocking back and forth slowly. "You'll only ever hurt me by leaving" He whispered while standing up with me in his arms._

_"I'll carry you back home"_

* * *

"Kakashi" Ayumé kept whispering his name. Over and over, without any hesitation or hint of unknown in her voice. "I'll carry you back home" He whispered as a tear left his eye, and he slowly started humming her lullaby. A smile formed on her soft lips, and a tear fell down her cheek. "I caused you a lot of pain, didn't I?" She whispered, opening her green eyes to look up at him. Without meeting her gaze, he softly smiled. "Kakashi?" He heard her ask again, and this time he did look down to lock eyes with her. "Only by leaving" He whispered, with tears streaming down his face as he knew she remembered. Maybe not all, but it was something. She'd called him by his name, and his heart fluttered hearing her say it after such a long time.

_"I'm sorry, Kakashi"_

* * *

He'd held her through the night, watching over her and making sure nothing and no-one could hurt her. She only woke up a few times after he'd carried her back home, but in her sleep she'd been whispering his name multiple times. Kakashi would've given anything just to know what Ayumé was dreaming of, and what that was doing to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice surprised him, and he looked down to find her curious eyes roaming over his face. "You're awake" He stated, pushing a strand of red curls behind her ear. "What were you dreaming about, Ayumé?" He added, wanting to know what exactly she remembered and what she didn't. "I... A-About you. And me, and us. We were-" Just then Kakashi silenced her by janking his head towards the door of the bedroom.

"What is it?" She asked, whispering as soft as she could manage. "Someone's downstairs, hide, Ayumé" Kakashi answered, pulling his mask over the underside of his face, while he helped her off and under the bed. Just as she was hidden under the bed, the door was smashed and three ninja ran into the room. "Hatake Kakashi, hand over the girl!" One of the man spoke. "Over my dead body" Kakashi answered, opening his Sharingan eye, ready to fight.

* * *

From under the bed I watched the three man who'd entered the room we were in. I wondered why they'd want Kakashi to hand me over to them. I almost let out a squeak as one of the ninja threw a kunai towards Kakashi, but wrapped my hand over my mouth to keep me from making any noise just in time. Kakashi dodged the attack without any hassle, and laughed softly. "Who are you even?" She heard him ask, obviously making a fool out of the man. "We came here for the Lion" The man answered coolly.

"So either you hand her over now, or we'll take her by force" He added, fixing his stare directly into Kakashi's eyes, showing him he wasn't imitated by the Sharingan that'd slowly started to spin. "You won't get her, never" Kakashi spat back with a voice full of disgust. "Not even if it's the last thing I'll make sure" He added, letting his guard down by displaying his emotions. It was then that I watched the silver haired man in awe. Not even did he seem to have a past with me, which I couldn't remember, but he just stated he'd give his life for me.

In the corner of my eye I saw one of the other man becoming quite done with the chit-chat between the two ninja. Time seemed to slow down and I watched the scene develop in slowmotion. The man took some kunai and swayed his arm back. I didn't even think about it, and before the man could even throw the shiny silver weapon, I got out from my hiding place under the bed and jumped between the man and Kakashi.

"Don't you even dare" My voice seemed to be the voice from another person. I didn't even sound like myself just for the slightest bit as I slightly bent my knees got into a fighting position I somehow seemed to know by instinct. A few gasps were heard at my sudden outburst and I heard Kakashi whisper my name in fear. "You won't leave a single mark on him" The sudden wave of braveness made my voice continue, making it seem like someone or something had took over my body. "If you want me, fight me" I added, while a fire spread through my body and I felt myself getting stronger with every second passing.

* * *

"You won't get her, never" He spat back, feeling nothing but disgust as he recognised the people in front of him. He knew exactly what they were here for, and he couldn't help but wanting to see them in nothing but pain and misery. "Not even if it's the last thing I'll make sure" He added without hesitation. It was a mistake to get his emotions to get to him like this, but he somehow couldn't help it.

Suddenly he saw her jumping in front of him, standing before him defensively in a fighting position. "Don't you even dare" She spoke, and he recognised the fierce in her voice. Gasps filled the room at her sudden appearance, and he couldn't help but let her name fall from his lips in a whisper. "You won't leave a single mark on him" Her voice continued, not even trembling once, and Kakashi knew she was coming back to him. Slowly, but surely.

"If you want me, fight me" Even he hadn't expect these words to echo through the room filled with nothing but silence, next to the voice of Ayumé. Kakashi could almost see the fire rise in her tiny body, and he walked up to stand next to her. "You see how it is" He spoke, making the man and Ayumé look at him in both surprise and awaiting of his upcoming words. "Either leave us alone, or fight me, and Ayumé, at once" Kakashi added, and one of the man gulped audibly.

"So you're the Lost Girl Of Konoha, eh?" The largest one asked, chuckling darkly. "Leave her alone" Kakashi threatened, taking a step forward in motion to have Ayumé behind him. "And, what if I won't?" The man sang mockingly. "You'll regret it, for the rest of your miserable life" He answered, really done with all this at the moment. "Get lost, before I change my mind" Kakashi finished talking, and the man seemed to consider his offer. Then, his gaze slowly drifted from the floor, to Ayumé.

* * *

"We'll be back, Lion-girl" His voice spoke, making a shudder go down my spine. "Next time, we'll get you" He added, before retreating with his two comrades. After hearing the front door slam shut I fell onto my knees, making Kakashi run up to me, immediately taking me in his arms. "Ayumé? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" He lightly shook my body, but I seemed to be in a daze. "Ayumé?" His voice got louder and louder and he shook me back and forth in frustration. I opened my mouth to answer him, but only an animal-like cry echoed through the room. Both our eyes widened in shock as I closed my mouth shut. "Ayumé?" Kakashi whispered again.

_"Ayumé? Please, tell me you're okay"_

* * *

_We ran and ran, deeper and deeper into the dark forest. I seemed to have a much higher view above the ground than I normally would, but I only followed Kakashi with my eyes as he jumped from tree to tree next to me. The only thing really apparent was the fear inside my body, besides that, everything seemed to pass me like a blurry, faint memory. Standing at the entrance of a cave, we came to a halt. "We'll be safe here" His voice spoke, though he didn't sound convinced of his own words._

_"Will we ever really be?" I heard myself say, but I didn't really speak. It was more like the voice of my consciousness in my head. "I don't know, Ayumé" Kakashi answered, like he could hear my thoughts. "But, we'll be okay. As long as it's you and me, always. Okay?" He whispered, and my body seemed to get closer to the ground of the cave, though I didn't move. I seemed to shrink smaller, until Kakashi was above me, looking down at me with a smile. __  
_

_"Promise?" I heard my audible voice ask him, as he took me in his strong arms._

_"Promise, little lion" He whispered, before pressing his lips to my forehead._

* * *

**Author's note: **Heyaaa my little lion readers! Chapter four's done! As I said, the more chapters there come, the more you'll get to know who Kakashi and Ayumé are and what their past holds. I hope there's a lot of new things enlightened here. So... Who is the Lion-girl really? What do you think? PM me, review, follow and fav! I hope I'll get to write chapter five either tomorrow, or the day after, butttttt school starts again, so there may a little delay. Anyways, please tell me what you think so far! Loveeeee, and cookies for every single one of you =*w*=


	5. Chapter 5: The Legends Of The Lions

**I need you to remember**

**Chapter 5: The Legends Of The Lions**

* * *

"Ayumé?" His voice spoke again. "It's okay, you don't need to be afraid. I'm here, Ayumé" Kakashi tried to reassure me. "W-Who am I?" I whispered in horror. That sound that just came from my mouth, wasn't human at all. Everything that had happened lately, wasn't normal at all either. Kakashi seemed to overthink what he'd say, but I didn't want to hear an excuse again. "No. Tell me what you want me to remember. You know me, then tell me who I am, or whát I am" I stated, sitting up as he untangled his arms from around me. He stood up and helped me on my feet, walking to the small balcony as he sighed. "I... I will tell you" Kakashi whispered, looking back into my eyes.

* * *

"Have you ever heard of The Legends Of The Lions?" He asked her, making her slowly shake her head as an answer. Kakashi smiled in bittersweet memory. He remembered when he was told the legends for the first time like it was yesterday. "A long time ago, two giant Lions appeared on Earth. They say they were the most powerful, and majestic creatures ever existing. There's many rumours about the two Lions, though... Only one of them was ever seen by the human eye. A giant, black Lion appeared in front of the gates of Konoha several years ago. To be precisely, a little over 7 years ago..." Kakashi stopped talking for a while. He knew looked seriously affected by the tale he was telling, but he couldn't really help it, and he could've even sworn he could still feel the fear, and pain he'd felt, back then.

"All ANBU and shinobi were send off to the gates, send off together to defeat the Lion. Though the Lion didn't even try to attack, it only bowed down, and placed a heavily injured girl on the sandy ground. Every single person who'd gathered at the gates watched the giant animal carefully as it roared loudly. The Lion went silent after an almost human-like cry, and some people telling the story about the Lion claim it really did cry. It seemed like the Lion was shedding tears, and I still believe it was..." Kakashi gulped down, trying to loosen the lump in his throat without succeeding.

"The girl that lay there on the ground was crying too. Her skin was pale white, almost ghost like. The raven Lion above her stopped its sounds, and seemed to softly caress its giant head against the girl's cheek. Slowly, and if I didn't see it with my own eyes, I'd probably never believe it, the giant lion started to slinken smaller and smaller. It almost disappeared completely before it took the hand of the girl in his claw, before looking over the crowd of people with his fierce red eyes..."

He stopped his talking, and looked into Ayumé's eyes. Her fluorescent green eyes were looking back at him in shock and he swore he could see the tears forming slowly. "The Lion seemed to whisper something. Before I'd finally figured out what it said, it started to disappear. The Lion seemed to melt into the girl's body, and she screamed out in pain..."

* * *

_The giant black Lion hovered over me. "I'm sorry, Ayumé" He whispered, taking my hand in his claw as he shrunk to the size of a boy. It happened again. The pain was overwhelming, and I heard myself scream out into the silence. _

_"I'm so sorry..."_

_"I couldn't..."_

_"Protect you,_

_Ayumé"_

_Just then, a face appeared above me, one grey, and one red eye stared into mine, piercing through the pain. Another sharp stab of pain shot through my body and I screamed out, with tears streaming down my face as the stranger took me in his arms. The heartbeat of the man holding me was steady and fast, calming me down almost immediately. The pain came in waves, crashing over me every once in a while. The person holding me had stood up while carrying me, and he was walking away from the scene. _

_I didn't know where he was taking me, nor did I know who he was. But he had saved me, and he took me away from that awful place. He held my trembling body close to the warmth or my chest, making me listen to nothing but the beating of his heart. His heartbeat seemed to compare to mine almost perfectly. Just as he softly started to hum a song, the cloudiness of the pain took me under slowly, and I seemed to fall in a deep sleep. Before everything went completely dark, an image appeared in my memory. _

_A woman with white, snow-like, long curly hair hovered over me as she held me. She smiled, but tears flowed down her cheeks. Her emerald green eyes watched me with a huge amount of affection, as she softly hummed a song. Behind her, a man wrapped his arms around her waisted as he watched me. His raven hair stood out against his white skin, and his red eyes reflected the image of a small baby. Was it... Me?_

_"I'm sorry Ayumé" The woman whispered as she faintly started to disappear. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold another destiny for you"_

_"Protect her as long as you can" _

_She went with a smile. A smile I recognised. It was just as the smile of the giant black Lion, and just as... My own._

* * *

"Ayumé?" Kakashi asked after a moment of silence. He looked worried, as I hadn't said anything when he finished his story. "I..." I began, but I couldn't form any words. "The Lion... I..." Kakashi slowly nodded. "That girl, that was you, Ayumé" He whispered as he took my hand in his. "You... You saved me" I stated, looking him in the eyes. I recognised those eyes from my vision, and there wasn't any doubt Kakashi had been the one to hold me and pick me up. "Yes, I did" He nodded, and just as the tears fell from my eyes, he pulled me into his arms, holding my tight as I cried.

"What happened after?" I asked, still hiding in his chest as I continued sobbing. "I brought you to the Konoha Hospital, but there wasn't a medical explanation for anything that'd happened to you. They healed your injuries... But they couldn't heal the mark on your back. You were unconscious for over a week, and... I stayed with you while you were. I didn't want you to wake up alone" Kakashi seemed to blush softly at the memory as I looked up at him.

"W-Why did they drag me away from you?" I couldn't control my tears, and I started to hyperventilate as I panicked. It was all too much. Kakashi slowly pulled me back into his chest as he shushed me slowly. "Why Kakashi? Why can't I remember? I cried, and Kakashi tried to wipe away my tears, but failed. "Ayumé, it's okay. I'll tell you, but you have to get some rest now. This is already a lot to take in. Come on, sleep for a bit" He said while motioning me to his bed and laying me down on the soft pillow.

"I don't want you to leave" I whispered as he pulled the blankets over me. "I won't" He whispered back, softly smiling. "Please? I know I don't remember a lot, but I can. I... I feel the connection between us. I want to remember, Kakashi" A sudden feeling of desperation took over me, and I needed something, someone to hold on to. I needed him to hold on to. "I won't leave, Ayumé. I'll save you this time. I promise" Kakashi reassured me, as he lay down next to me. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around me before he started to hum the song I now recognised.

Slowly I started to drift away in a dreamless sleep, but just before I completely dozed off, Kakashi kissed the top of my head. Wet droplets of his tears fell onto the pillow, and on my hair. Kakashi was crying.

_"I need you to remember, Ayumé" _

* * *

"W-Why did they drag me away from you?" Ayumé has asked him, and it was the hurt in her voice that made him realise she sort of remembered their connection. Maybe not in detail, but he had the hope that'd come. The only fear he now had, was if it'd come in time. He hated seeing her cry like this, and when she even started to hyperventilate he decided today had been long enough for her. He'd tell her about them and their past later, when time was right. He pulled her back into his chest, finally feeling her warmth against her after such a long time. Kakashi now just only realised how much he'd actually missed her.

He shushed her softly, rocking her back and forth in order to calm and comfort her. "Why Kakashi? Why can't I remember?" She started crying again, and he tried to wipe away the tears from her soft rosy cheeks, though it was no use. "Ayumé, it's okay. I'll tell you, but you have to get some rest now. This is already a lot to take in. Come one, sleep for a bit" Kakashi said, while walking the girl to the bed and laying her down softly.

"I don't want you to leave" Ayumé whispered as Kakashi pulled the blankets over her, hoping to warm her up a bit. "I won't" He answered, and he couldn't help but to smile at the girl laying in his bed. "Please? I know I don't remember a lot, but I can. I... I feel the connection between us. I want to remember, Kakashi" Ayumé sounded desperate to reassure him, to be able to have someone to save her. "I won't leave, Ayumé. I'll save you this time. I promise" He whispered as he lay down beside her, and she almost immediately cuddled up to his chest. Softly smiling, he wrapped his arms around his girl, and started to hum her lullaby.

As Ayumé drifted away, Kakashi couldn't help but let the tears flow silently as he kissed her forehead. It were happy tears, though bittersweet.

_"I need you to remember, Ayumé"_

* * *

**Author's note: **Oi oi oi. Now you all know a bit more about Ayumé, and her past. Even about Kakashi first meeting the Lion-girl. What do you all think? Please review, it'd mean a lot! Any ideas or suggestions? Any tips? Tell moi :D Loads of love, and here are some lion-shaped cookies :D _**Reviewwwwww pleaseee :3**_


End file.
